Technical Field
This invention relates to roller attachment for trucks allowing the addition of a portable compaction roller to be used thereon.
Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have provided a variety of truck-mounted rollers secured to trailing arms and mounting brackets mounted to the truck's frame and/or axle. See for examples U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,962,950, 3,895,880, 3,932,052, 4,193,710, 4,702,644, 6,354,761 and 8,668,405.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,962,950 discloses a combination truck and roller unit having an axle mounted roller with hydraulic piston and cylinder attached for deployment, lifting the axle of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,880 claims a roller attachment for trucks having a roller on a pair of hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblies, secured to the frame of a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,052 illustrates a roller attachment for trucks having a roller assembly with a pair of hydraulic piston and cylinder assemblies that are secured to the truck. The roller is therefore raised and lowered to the contact surface thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,710 discloses a truck-mounted roller on a pivot bracket secured to the truck frame. A hydraulic piston and cylinder assembly lifts and lowers the attached roller for surface engagement and use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,644 claims an attachable truck-mounted roller with independent attached roller control pistons that engage and disengage the roller through the compaction surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,761 illustrates and claims a truck-mounted roller attachment used with a standard truck-mounted snow plow lift, once the snow plow is removed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,668,405 describes a road maintenance truck with selectively deployable road engagement roller and piston assemblies. The roller is mounted on a levered bracket attached to the frame, and a piston and cylinder raises and lowers the roller into contact use with the road surface.